


Vraiment, fallait pas

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aphrodite is a whore, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Greek Virginity, Teasing the virgin goddess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un épisode jamais conté de la vie de la déesse chaste, celui où Aphrodite a voulu vérifier si elle pouvait faire succomber la déesse de la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vraiment, fallait pas

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème « Cadeau surprise » de mytho_manie, ainsi que sur le prompt « Un épisode jamais conté de la vie de la déesse chaste, celui où Aphrodite a voulu vérifier si elle pouvait faire succomber la déesse de la guerre » pour obscur_echange, Gros Tas Mou 2011 (mais la mythologie grecque n'est plus un fandom obscur, maintenant).

« Tu ne t’es jamais demandé si Athéna était vraiment aussi chaste qu’on le dit ? lance Aphrodite à Arès, une nuit, après leurs ébats.  
-Peuh ! réagit le guerrier. À tous les coups, elle est frigide. C’est pour ça qu’elle feint d’être vierge. En fait, elle est incapable de ressentir du plaisir.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, le contre la déesse. Je crois plutôt qu’elle cache quelque chose.  
-Quel genre ? demande Arès en la couvrant de baisers.  
-Le genre… » Elle gémit lorsqu’il descend plus bas et qu’il lui taquine un téton. « Le genre Artémis.  
-Quoi, tu crois qu’elle bat le beurre ? se gausse-t-il. J’y crois pas, je te le dis tout de suite !  
-Bah, l’histoire avec Pallas, c’était pourtant assez explicite, murmure Aphrodite.   
-Mouais… grommelle le combattant. On n’a jamais rien pu prouver. »

Il la renverse sur le lit et elle pousse un petit cri de surprise.

« Moi, je te parie qu’elle aime les filles, susurre la déesse, aguicheuse.  
-Et j’y gagne quoi, à ton pari ? se renseigne Arès, soupçonneux.  
-Ce que tu veux. » 

Elle lui fait un clin d’œil langoureux. 

« N’importe quel fantasme ? la questionne-t-il, intéressé. Même si tu l’as refusé de par le passé ?  
-Bien sûr, le rassure-t-elle. Puisque je vais réussir. Je suis certaine de pouvoir la faire succomber, ça te prouvera que j’avais raison.  
-Et si c’est toi qui gagnes ? » demande-t-il, le visage soudain fermé.

L’idée d’obtenir tout ce qu’il désire (y compris, peut-être, une séance de jeu de rôle où il incarnerait Zeus et elle, Héra, fantaisie qu’elle lui avait toujours refusée) lui plaît beaucoup. Le problème, c’est qu’il n’est pas très content des conditions du pari. Cela suppose tout de même qu’il accepte que sa maîtresse le trompe avec cette pimbêche de guerrière !

« Si j’ai raison, reprend Aphrodite, tu me laisses un demi-siècle d’infidélités sans crise de jalousie. Pas de sangliers envoyés contre mes amants mortels, ce genre de choses.»

Ah bah oui, évidemment.

« Cinquante ans ! rugit le dieu martial. Tu n’y penses pas…  
-Allons, mon amour, lui chuchote-t-elle en se tordant sous lui, lascive. Ça en vaut la peine, non ? »

Trop attiré par l’hypothèse de sa victoire, il accepte le jeu. 

« Mais il me faudra une preuve ! », clame-t-il fièrement.

*

Sans attendre, la séductrice passe à l’attaque dès le lendemain. Allongée sur son lit, Athéna étudie des ouvrages de stratégie militaire. Une tête charmante passe par l’embrasure de la porte. Ensuite, c’est Aphrodite toute entière qui se présente au seuil, vêtue d’un court péplos qui ne tient que par sa célèbre ceinture*. Et encore. Un coup de vent et on verra tout. La lascive déesse s’intègre au cadre, avec force bruits de bijoux, puis lui adresse un petit geste de la main.

« Va-t-en, lui lance tout de suite la déesse martiale, les yeux toujours rivés à ses rouleaux. Je suis occupée.   
-Oh, ce n’est pas très gentil, ça, trésor », lui affirme-elle, plus douce que le miel.

D’accord, la fille de l’écume et du ciel en fait peut-être un peu trop. Elle se déhanche tellement en entrant dans la chambre que sa couronne de roses en tombe sur le sol. Mais l’enfant de Métis, aussi circonspecte que sa mère, n’esquisse pas le moindre geste pour la lui ramasser et la reposer sur les cheveux dénoués d’Aph’. _Tu te coiffes comme une prostituée_ , pense-t-elle brièvement.**

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » gronde-t-elle à la place. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis que son regard soupçonneux se pose une fraction de seconde sur l’intruse. Cette dernière feint l’innocence – ce qui lui va très mal – et se contente de hausser les épaules, l’air faussement détaché. 

« J’ai envie de discuter, c’est tout. Je peux ? » fait-elle en désignant le lit.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s’installe aux côtés de sa sœur. Ou de sa nièce. Non, petite-nièce ? Elle ne sait plus trop, les humains changent tout le temps d’avis. Athéna, elle, ne bouge pas d’un iota, même si cette proximité physique lui hérisse un peu le poil. Soit l’autre n’a aucun sens de l’espace personnel, soit elle le fait carrément exprès. Connaissant la fourbe, ce serait plutôt la seconde solution… Méfiance, donc.

« C’est très coquettement aménagé, chez toi », la félicite la belle, en admirant la chambre spartiate. 

Dans le genre compliments, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit particulièrement bien trouvé. La pièce pourrait être inoccupée que cela en reviendrait au même. Malgré la bibliothèque remplie, pas de joyeux désordre d’adolescent comme dans les chambres de ses fils Éros, Antéros ou Peitho. Seuls le métier à tisser et la coupe remplie d’olives témoignent d’une présence ici. Ah, si : en observant attentivement, on trouve une lance appuyée dans un coin, ainsi que des épées et un casque d’or soigneusement rangés dans un autre ; tiens, pas d’égide ? Elle hésite à lui demander où le bouclier se trouve, avant de se rendre compte qu’en fait, elle s’en fiche. 

« Merci de la flatterie, répond la guerrière entre ses dents. En vrai, je sais pertinemment que rien ne t’intéresse chez moi. Tu peux partir, maintenant ? Tu m’empêches de lire…  
-Ma chérie, il y a bien plus intéressant dans la vie que la lecture… Et c’est faux de penser que rien ne trouve attrait à mes yeux, ici ! » 

Il est temps de passer à l’action. L’anadyomène se presse contre sa proie et laisse l’une de ses mains se nouer autour de sa taille. D’abord, elle se contente de la contempler tendrement, le regard d’or contre le regard pers. La vierge aux yeux brillants se trouble déjà et rougit un peu. Parfait. Passons à l’étape suivante.

Aphrodite pose sa jolie tête sur l’épaule de sa compagne, qui s’en retrouve trop déconcertée pour réagir. Sans doute les attitudes à adopter défilent-elles dans son esprit de stratège, comme autant de plans de bataille à suivre ? Seulement, ce combat-là, la déité du désir compte bien la remporter. L’enjeu est double : non seulement une victoire contre Arès, mais aussi contre cette déesse qui l’a toujours défiée.

Elles restent quelques instants dans cette position ambiguë, puis la main libre de l’hétaïre se glisse lentement sous le tissu qui couvre l’épaule de sa pudique voisine. Cette fois-ci, la déesse avisée la repousse vivement, le regard brillant de colère.

« Ça va pas ? Je suis une déesse vierge ! fulmine-t-elle à l’intrigante tombée par terre. Mais je suppose que toi, tu ignores le sens de ce mot ?...   
-J’ai jamais compris pourquoi on te considère comme vierge, alors que personne n’ignore ce qui se passait avec Pallas, persifle la déesse de l’amour.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, il me semble, rétorque Athéna, hautaine.  
-Oh, mais si ! se réjouit-elle. Tout ça, c’est mon domaine, tu le sais bien… »

Elle se redresse, s’installe à nouveau sur le lit puis s’immisce encore à ses côtés, tel un serpent lascif. La combattante pense à la chasser, puis se rappelle qu’elle déteste toute violence inutile. Ceci dit, si jamais cette petite colombe niaise essaye encore quelque chose, elle ne répond plus de rien. 

« D’ailleurs, c’est vrai que tu n’as connu personne, depuis cette… nymphette ? » demande-t-elle de manière impromptue. Le dernier mot est prononcé comme s’il était obscène.   
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gronde la guerrière. Et la naïade Pallas était ma meilleure amie.   
-Ça, c’est ce que tu veux bien nous faire croire, nuance l’autre Olympienne. Je ne suis pas dupe, très chère.  
-Veux-tu bien cesser ? » 

La fureur de la flamboyante guerrière aurait fait reculer n’importe qui – n’importe qui, certes, mais pas Aphrodite, si tenace.

« Ma pauvre petite déesse vierge, la plaint-elle. Au moins, ta sœur Artémis s’amuse bien, avec ses compagnes. Alors que toi, tu es toute seule. Oh, tellement seule… »

Une fois de plus, ses mains s’égarent sous la tunique légère. Athéna s’emporte. Personne n’a le droit de la toucher de cette façon.

-Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle en rejetant une fois de plus sa provocante tentatrice. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi.  
-Que tu penses, lui assène Aphrodite. Pourtant, ton corps m’assure du contraire. »

Ses mains tracent un sillage voluptueux sous le sage péplos. Sa victime tente à nouveau de se dérober, mais elle la rive sur place d’un baiser langoureux. Qui se termine par une morsure.

« Aïe ! geint la tentatrice.  
-Ça t’apprendra », en conclut la déesse martiale. Elle va la chasser lorsque l’importune se déshabille partiellement, jouant ainsi sa dernière carte :

« Attends ! Je ne suis pas venue pour rien.  
-Ah ? ironise la combattante. Je croyais.  
-Je voulais t’offrir mon… mon ceste.   
-Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

L’autre déité pouffe de rire. Encore une fois, union de mots malchanceuse. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’Aphrodite règne sur la beauté, le plaisir, mais nullement sur l’éloquence.

« Je veux dire, ma ceinture dorée, se reprend-elle.   
-Oui, je me doute bien que tu ne parles ni de gantelet de lutte, ni d’ _autre chose_ , raille la stratège en prononçant les derniers mots d’un ton entendu. Ce ne serait pas ton genre.  
-Accepte donc ce modeste présent », insiste-t-elle en lui tendant sa ceinture. Une fois cette dernière ôtée, le péplos laisse dévoiler plus de chair qu’il n’en cache, mais apparemment, la sage divinité n’en a cure et se contente de renifler, dédaigneuse. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en fasse ? la méprise-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ses pouvoirs ne m’intéressent nullement.   
-Si cela ne t’attire pas, laisse-moi au moins te la prêter, supplie Aph’. N’es-tu pas curieuse de voir les regards se tourner vers toi ? De susciter l’admiration, non pas pour tes actes guerriers ou pour ta sagesse, mais pour ton corps même ? »

À cette pensée, la déesse amie des sourires se rend compte qu’elle portait cet accessoire, jusque-là. Malgré cela, Athéna n’a pas répondu une seconde à ses avances. Ses facultés de raisonnement (guère étendues, il est vrai) bloquent un peu dans l’appréhension de ce paradoxe et cherchent une hypothèse valable pour l’expliquer. 

Soit sa proie est strictement attirée par les hommes (ce dont elle doute fort, puisque même l’exquis Hermès lui est indifférent), soit personne ne l’intéresse (un cas rare, existant mais pour lequel elle n’a pas encore de mot), soit la petite combattante dispose d’un sang-froid exceptionnel. Peu désireuse de se remettre en question, théories et charmes compris, elle opte pour la dernière possibilité. Et tente de s’en servir.

« Tu fais preuve d’une maîtrise de soi rare, avoue la courtisane.  
-Je t’ai déjà dit que tes flagorneries ne servaient à rien avec moi.  
-Oh, je ne cherche pas à te flatter, ment-elle effrontément. Simplement, je n’avais jamais vu une telle résistance à l’attraction…  
-Que tu suscites ? se moque son adversaire.  
-…de ma ceinture, achève Aphrodite avec malice. Magique.  
-Ah. »

Pour une fois, la déité aux yeux pers en reste sans voix. C’est probablement la première fois qu’on la félicite pour être aussi froide. Même son père le lui reproche, parfois ! Cependant, sa sagacité habituelle reprend vite le dessus.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, exactement ? soupçonne-t-elle, la mine sombre.  
-Mais rien ! se défend la Callipyge. Je désire juste t’offrir – ou juste te prêter, selon ton souhait – ce modeste artefact.  
-Vraiment, fallait pas. Ce n’est pas la peine. »

Elle ramasse la ceinture d’or, méprisante, et Aphrodite la rattache avec toute la séduction possible. Apparemment, cela ne fonctionne pas sur la déesse de bon conseil, mais elle essaye quand même. La patience de sa proie a l’air bien entamée, alors autant profiter du peu de temps qui lui reste.

« Va-t-en, maintenant, la congédie la lectrice, signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation. J’ai encore cet ouvrage à finir, et un entraînement en fin de journée. »

Tentative numéro un : échec. 

Tant pis, elle réessayera. Un pari est un pari, n’est-ce pas ? 

___

 

* Il faut savoir qu’un vrai péplos n’est pas du tout cousu mais seulement maintenu par une ceinture.  
**Techniquement exact. Les cheveux dénoués (coiffure traditionnellement attribuée à Aphrodite) est également un signe de prostitution.   
___

 

_(…) Mais il y a trois Déesses dont elle [Aphrodite] n'a pu fléchir l'âme et qu'elle n'a pu tromper. D'abord, la Vierge Athéna aux yeux clairs, fille de Zeus tempétueux. En effet, les travaux d'Aphrodite d'or ne lui plaisent point ; mais ce sont les guerres qui lui plaisent, et le travail d'Arès, et les combats et les mêlées, et aussi les illustres ouvrages._

**Hymne à Aphrodite**. Traduction de Leconte de Lisle  



End file.
